The Immunity Syndrome
| date = 2268 | stardate = 4307.1 | episode = 2x19 | production = 6149-48 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 9 by James Blish }} "The Immunity Syndrome" was the 48th episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, the 19th episode of the show's second season, first aired on 12 January 1968. The episode was written by , directed by and novelized in Star Trek 9 by James Blish. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 4307.1. : Approaching Starbase 6 for a much needed period of rest and recreation. The crew has performed excellently, but is exhausted. And I, too, am looking forward to a nice period of rest on some lovely… planet. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Space amoeba • Spock • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Starfleet personnel • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Space amoeba • Spock • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • (class F shuttlecraft) ( ) Locations :Gamma 7A (the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Shipboard areas ;USS Enterprise : bridge • transporter room Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan Technology and weapons :communicator • intercom • sensors • starship • viewscreen • transporter • tricorder • spacecraft Materials and substances :atmosphere • gas • oxygen States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • engineer • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • helmsman • medical practitioner • navigator • officer • scientist • science officer • second officer • weapons officer • tactical officer Other references :amoeba • anatomy • bacteria • beaming • Bones • boot • captain's log • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2268|captain's log, USS Enterprise, 2268]] • clothing • five-year mission • germ • government • humanoid • jumpsuit • life span • lifeform • log entry • logic • matter • memory • microbe • microorganism • nation-state • pants • planet • races and cultures • rank • regulation • personal log • personal log, Spock • personal log, James T. Kirk • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2260s) • suicide • technology • title • tunic • uniform • universe • virus • weapon Chronology ;earlier in 2268 : Intrepid journeys to Gamma 7A. (prior to episode/novelization) ;stardate 4307.1, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Gamma 7A. ;24th century : Starfleet officers recall Kirk's account of this incident. ( ) Appendices Related stories Many Starfleet officers believed the logs of this incident were made up by James T. Kirk and have little or no base in reality. ( ) Images theimmunitysyndrome.jpg|Episode image. theimmunitysyndrome-orig.jpg amoebaCorgi.jpg Timeline | prevpocket = The Rings of Tautee | nextpocket = The Enchanted Pool | prevMB = Art of War | nextMB = The Enchanted Pool | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = The Patrian Transgression | adafter1 = Planet of Judgment }} External links * * category:tOS episodes